


Sea Breeze

by EmternalSummers



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: It's just wholesome, M/M, beach date, birthday fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmternalSummers/pseuds/EmternalSummers
Summary: Justin and Chengcheng spend the afternoon together as a birthday present for Chengcheng. Silliness and softness ensue.





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet fic in celebration of everyone's favorite meme, Fan Chengcheng! I hope he has an amazing 19th birthday~

There was a low rumble as the bus jostled two boys along the poorly paven street. They repeatedly bumped into each other, but neither seemed to care. Instead, it seemed as though they were doing the action on purpose and if they sat further apart, they could avoid any collision. Other seats on the bus were open for the two to spread themselves out on called out, yet they seemed to ignore them. They also ignored the looks given to them by the strangers who boarded this bus as well, keeping their fingers tightly intertwined with every passing second.

Outside, the world seemed to go by impossibly fast. The scenery changed from that of forests and rocky outcrops to a flatter landscape. The smell of salt hung in the air as the sides of the road had become large expanses of reeds and grasses, the faint glimmering of water just visible in the distance. The outline of it was wavy from the heat, sun directly overhead the bus and beating down on the wary passengers.

Eventually, the bus slowed to a stop. Hand in hand, the two boys walked off the bust together, each carrying a small bag of personal belongings. No one else got off or on as the bus departed from the stop. They stood on the side of the road as the sound of the engine roared off into the distance, looking out at the scenery. In front of them was the wide expanse of ocean that seemed to go on forever until it reached the line with the sky. On land was a beach that seemed to be void of people and a small path through overgrown sea grasses that led to it. Waves softly rolled up onto the shore, turning the light sand dark with each pass.

Life was teeming around the area though. Beyond the pair, small crabs moved their way up and down the shore, being dragged by the small currents made by the waves. Birds flew overhead and walked along the beach, calling out to each other over the sound of the water. Even the grass seemed to have a mind of its own, dancing to the breeze and moving with each small gust.

A light breeze ruffled the casual clothes of the two before one broke apart their connected hands. He lightly tapped the other’s shoulder with a carefree laugh, dashing off towards the path leading down to the water. “Catch me if you can!”

Justin took off down the side of the road, leaving Chengcheng standing at the bus stop. The older boy blinked for a second to comprehend what had happened before grinning and taking off at full speed after Justin. They playfully shouted threats back and forth as they ran down the road, not a single car in sight. The only other sound came from the sea birds that flew overhead and the sounds of the waves on the shore. They dashed down the path that was made of fairly solid ground before the beach spread out in front of them. Soon enough, they were both clumsily trying to sprint along the sand. It wasn’t long before Chengcheng gave up, putting his hands on his knees and panting.

“Justin… You have… Too much energy!” He whined before plopping down and sitting on the sand, groaning and trying to catch his breath. He glared as the brunette eventually came to a stop, located much further down the shoreline. Chuckling, Justin walked back over and smiled, poking Chengcheng’s forehead with one finger.

“I don’t have too much, you just have too little! No stamina!” The younger taunted before he let out a small yelp of surprise. Chengcheng had reached up to pull Justin down onto his lap, but it didn’t go as planned. Miscalculating the speed and angle in which to bring Justin down, Chengcheng ended up pulling the younger too far to the side. This caused them both to roll in the sand, more laughter bubbling out of both of them as they were now covered in the fine, gritty substance.

They laid there for a moment, limbs entangled with one another’s. From the small grassy area by the road, small flowers rustled in the wind, some petals getting caught and flying over the two boys and landing in the moving water. Above the sun beat down on them, rays hardly blocked by the white clouds that dappled the blue sky. Neither one seemed to care though.

Soon enough, their hands found each other again, tenderly wrapping around the other’s. Justin, who was mostly underneath Chengcheng, scooted closer to the older boy and rested his chin on Chengcheng’s shoulder as best he could. They didn’t move from that position until the young brunette began to wiggle out from underneath, laughing slightly.

“Fan Chengcheng, you’re still too fat to lay on top of me!” The comment was met was a good natured huff and the older moving so now most of his body was on top of Justin’s, effectively smooshing the younger into the sand.

“Too fat huh? Well then, you’ll just have to double check!” They both broke out in loud laughter and began play fighting as Justin fought to push Chengcheng off of him. They wrestled in the sand for a while, not seeming to care about anything around them. Their shoes and backpacks were forgotten about in favor of being more steady on the uneven surface. It was full of bits of laughter and smiles, the two of them going back in forth on who would actually win. Chengcheng seemed to be on top most of the time, quickly sealing his victory in by triumphantly planting himself on top of Justin’s stomach. In a last ditch attempt, Justin attempted to crawl out from underneath, but found it impossible to do on the sand.

“Fine, fine, you win!” Justin laid limp under Chengcheng, reluctantly admitting his defeat. With a proud grin, the older stood up from his position on top of Justin, offering one hand. Gratefully, Justin took it and twined their fingers together. He was pulled up and was met with a close view of Chengcheng’s face, their noses lightly tapping before he moved away with a wink. Now barefoot in the sand, the two began to wordlessly make their way down the shoreline, connected by their hands that seemed to always find their way together.

With a gentle tug, Chengcheng led Justin over to where the water just came in contact with the sand. Their feet were now walking the edge of the ocean as it washed over them. Continuing their walk down the beach, their footsteps were washed away with each passing wave. It was a silent walk with no words passed between the two. It was a comfortable silence, something they both appreciated. Not that they really needed words at this point. They both knew they felt most comfortable with the other by his side. Words made everything complicated and loud, but in the world they both existed in with each other, the sounds of what was around was all they needed.

In Chengcheng’s case, he kept stealing glances over at the younger. Justin’s face was illuminated by the sun that was slowly starting to hang lower in the sky. Silky brown hair was rustled by the wind and shone lightly with small pieces of sand that hadn’t fallen out yet. Chengcheng noticed Justin’s steps were carefully measured, each one perfectly matching his own stride. Even in casual clothes, Justin looked like he was ready for another photoshoot, if not for the lack of cameras around them. In all, he was mesmerized by the brunette, just like he was every day.

Justin, on the other hand, was focused on feeling Chengcheng, being too afraid to make eye contact. The most direct point of contact was their hands. No matter how many times they did this, Justin could still feel his cheeks heat up slightly. His thumb unconsciously moved over Chengcheng’s hand, gently stroking it as they walked. The other thing Justin noticed was how close they were. In general, they often were clinging onto each other, laughing and having fun, but at times like this, it was different. They would gently brush against each other as they walked, occasionally bumping into the other and smiling sheepishly. The space was warm and comfortable, much like how they usually were connected to each other.

Eventually, the beach gave way to a more grassy area that resembled more of a field that had a much more sudden dip into the ocean, lined by smooth rocks. Justin smiled and picked up his pace slightly. Dragging Chengcheng behind him, the younger separated their hands and spun in the grass, arms spread out on either side of him. His eyes twinkled as he faced back towards the older, a lopsided grin painted on his face.

“Dance with me?” Came the simple question. It didn’t take long for Justin to be scooped up in Chengcheng’s arms, spinning around with giddy laugher. Back on the ground, the two moved fluidly together. There was no set rhythm or beat, but that didn’t matter to them. They danced to the whispers of the breeze, the soft calls of the ocean, and the beatings of their own heats. Their music was the uncontrolled laughter that came when Chengcheng tripped over his own feet and Justin accidentally stepped on the other’s foot. The grass underneath them was cool under the beams of the setting sun, pressing down into a small path that followed them down the shore.

They eventually came to a stop, chests heaving and faces flushed. The two just stared at each other for a moment, taking in the other. The sun now cast golden rays over the coast, lighting up the area in the beautiful golden light. Without much around them, the area acted like a stage and they were the only two actors, performing solely for the other. Nothing else could invade their space besides the soft petals of the flowers that seemed to flow from the shoreline. Softly, Chengcheng brushed a piece of Justin’s hair back from his face, smiling gently.

“Have I ever told you that you look gross with that kind of face?” Justin asked, snickering softly. The older merely rolled his eyes, pulling the brunette in for a tight hug.

“Have I ever told you that you can ruin any moment?” Justin merely laughed at the comment, hugging Chengcheng back and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. After a few heartbeats, he pulled back, going back to looking at Chengcheng’s face.

Slowly, the two moved in for a sweet and tender kiss, lips meeting softly. Wrapped in their own world, the two continued to kiss. The rest of the world didn’t exist. The pressures to be perfect, the stress of what they had to do next, or worrying about how everyone saw them. Right then, none of that mattered. Right then, it was just Chengcheng and Justin.

Drawing away to draw breath, Justin happily placed his forehead against Chengcheng’s, a lazy smile covering both of their faces. With another small kiss, Justin’s voice was soft voice was just heard over the soft sound of the wind and water. He sung the words softly, eyes closed as he took both of Chengcheng’s hands in his and squeezed slightly.

“I got lost while the sunlight was painting us gold,  
I got lost hoping that we would never get old,  
I got lost when you walked with my hand in your hand,  
I got lost when you asked me if I'd like to dance,  
I got lost in the whispering sound of the breeze,  
I got lost in a daydream of silence and peace,  
I got lost in the moment, the space in between,  
I got lost, I got lost in the dawning of spring,”

Justin ended the small verse and his eyes fluttered open. He grinned happily, sunshine washing over his features as he added one last little part.

“Happy birthday, Chengcheng!”

**Author's Note:**

> The song refrenced is Anson Seabra's The Dawning of Spring. Please give it a listen while reading for the full effect of this fic!


End file.
